<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BANANA FISH】[A英] 琉璃仙鹤 by inpolar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816594">【BANANA FISH】[A英] 琉璃仙鹤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpolar/pseuds/inpolar'>inpolar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpolar/pseuds/inpolar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*非常我流，被雷到的话请紧急撤离</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BANANA FISH】[A英] 琉璃仙鹤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非常我流，被雷到的话请紧急撤离</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五岁的时候，亚修在格鲁兹的花园里见到了一只鹤。听说那是中国帮派礼尚往来赠送的礼物，二月份是对方文化中传统的新年，辞旧迎新，登门拜访时总要送点什么才能像个样子。鹤这种禽鸟即便是在东亚也是个稀罕物件，寓意着长寿与安康，可见是一份颇有诚意的礼物了。原本似乎是两只的，可惜雌的那只经受不住长途的运输，等送到美国黑手党府邸的时候就只剩下孤零零的一只雄鸟了。</p>
<p>但那可真是个漂亮的家伙，它有着细长的颈子和一身纯白剔透的丰满羽毛，玄色飞羽泼墨似的拢在身侧，随着走动而轻微颤抖着。它的眼珠纯黑，曜石似的带着反光，望向人的时候那双本该毫无情绪的眼睛不知为何总像是透露着轻微的嘲讽。</p>
<p>显然格鲁兹也很中意这个礼物，他命人在花园里安装了宽敞精致的鸟笼，这样鹤就成了他的所有物之一了，但鹤既不会主动靠近人类，也毫不惧怕人类，它总是半垂着脑袋打量着笼外来来去去西装革履的奇异生物，一副事不关己的清冷模样。或许是带了些对于这只大鸟相同处境的怜悯，亚修在空闲的时候总会跑去看看它，而那只鹤也仅是在亚修过来的时候淡淡地瞥上一眼，一人一鸟便隔着笼子陷入了冗长的沉默。但亚修也不在乎，倒不如说他正好需要它的缄默与不通人情的脾性，鹤完全不会在意来人的感受，也不会去思考自己未知的将来，鹤只是鹤罢了，它在野外是鹤，在笼中也依然是鹤。</p>
<p>可是他却不得不，不得不做出乖顺驯服的样子给那些大人看，最好是穿上衣服便成为天生的贵族，脱下衣服就是妖娆的荡妇，要能提得起枪管狩猎，要能偎在别人怀里撒娇。说到底他还是有些羡慕这只鹤的，同样都是宠物，它却只需要吃饭睡觉梳理羽毛就好了。</p>
<p>但那时的亚修还不知道，鹤这种生物，失去伴侣那便意味着另一半的独守余生。</p>
<p>但鹤还是死去了。</p>
<p>在盛夏的时候。</p>
<p>或许是对环境无法适应，也或许是饲养条件不够专业，在某一天，鹤唳声穿过层层树林，穿过扇扇房门，传到了亚修的耳中。那是鹤来到这里后第一次鸣叫，原来那纤细模样的大鸟可以发出这样高昂的声响。可是等亚修再去鸟笼那边的时候，里面什么已经空无一物了。仅剩下地面上几片散落的白羽还能昭示着这里不久前存在过生命，亚修将它们拾了起来，柔软的羽毛放在手上轻得毫无重量，却有些微的温度落在掌中，这让亚修以为他捧住了一小团残存的魂魄。他说不清楚自己是出于怎样的感情才会做出此等毫无意义的动作，他只是知道，从此以后有一只羽毛泛着荧光的白鸟停留在他的脑海里了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概是又过了几年，但或许只一年，也或许是两年。亚修对时间的流逝并不是那么在意，今天和明天不会有什么区别，今年和明年也没什么区别，去年格鲁兹送了他一辆“废铁”，谁知道今年还会送些什么，繁华区的房产？纽交所的证券？反正皆是些他不需要的东西。他会随着时间逐渐长大，但他身边的世界却还是一成不变得令人厌恶。</p>
<p>总有些人运气很差，比如他自己。亚修在昏暗的酒吧里一旁考虑如何从格鲁兹那些见不得人的交易里顺些钱出来，一旁有些讽刺地想。</p>
<p>他的世界本该如此的。</p>
<p>但总有些时候会出那么点意外。</p>
<p>他在酒吧嘈杂的环境中看到了一只“鹤”。</p>
<p>大概是脑袋终于坏了吧。他想。</p>
<p>其实哪有什么鹤呀，不过是个看起来乳臭未干的亚洲小鬼罢了，那家伙的黑色短发蓬松地翘了些发尾出来，随着主人的动作晃来晃去，在那下面藏着一截细长的脖颈，似乎是日本人来着，亚修想起来他在译文书上看到过的穿着和服露出脖颈有着青白色肌肤的美人，这些女性的身影总是哀伤又彷徨，带着那种怜悯众生的模样出现在书中世界，莫名地像一群鹤似的。现在这个符号化的“东西”明确地出现在他眼前了，虽然表象还是有些差别。那个有着圆圆的黑色眼睛的家伙朝他笑了笑。</p>
<p>“能给我看看你的枪嘛。”</p>
<p>是幼稚未褪的少年，是玻璃作成的美人，是万千振翅的白鹤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来他见过一场荒诞的梦，在未知的朱黄色原野上，无以计数的鹤霰雪般散落在地，夕阳在他身后缓慢地沉入地平线下，伴随着最后的金芒，被染成黄金的鹤群如萤火般飞起扑向太阳。坚硬的飞羽划过他的脸颊，耳畔是此起彼伏的鸣叫声，在漫天的金色羽毛中，亚修见到了英二。他的深色头发轻盈柔软，磨蹭在亚修颈间带着奇妙触感，他们的距离如此之近。亚修试着低下了头，透过对方散乱的发梢他看到英二弯起的嘴角和一小片麦色肌肤。</p>
<p>我梦到你了。你变成一只鸟，飞走了。亚修站在英二的床边低声道，他弯下腰去勾起对方发梢放在手指间摩挲了一会儿，便直起身来向浴室走去。而本应该在床上安眠的人缓缓地蜷缩起身子，在黑暗中用尽全部力气压抑住自己心中不断发酵的微妙情感。</p>
<p>当亚修回来的时候，他便看到邻人把半张脸埋在被子里睁着一双似乎是刚刚醒来的湿漉漉的眼睛情绪不明地望着他。</p>
<p>“抱歉，吵醒你了？”</p>
<p>英二摇摇头。他该说什么，总不能说：从你这晚说第一句话的时候我就已经醒了。这样的话恐怕以后亚修再也不会半夜趁他睡着偷偷和他讲话了，更别提还有那些细细碎碎的小动作了。所以他只好半真半假地告诉亚修：</p>
<p>“我有点冷。我们能不能一起睡？”</p>
<p>他回想起了下城的廉价酒馆，一个四面墙皮剥落的房间，一张被单都已经洗得泛黄的硬板床，走廊的角落里还遗留着不知是谁的可疑针管。就是在那样的混乱环境里，他和亚修度过了迄今为止最为平和的时光，偶尔他还会想起来，两人蜷缩在一起睡觉的时候，从身边人那里传来的鲜活的热量。</p>
<p>他当然知道的，只是朋友的话才不会搂在一起睡觉，亚修也不会允许普通朋友用刀片抵着下颌替他刮胡子，而他自己也绝不会听普通朋友的话老老实实地待在一个安静无聊的大房子里像个宠物一般每天为主人的归家而感到开心。</p>
<p>再迟钝的人也能多少意识到异样，这恐怕不只是朋友的关系。</p>
<p>但他们是朋友，他们<strong><b>只能</b></strong>是朋友。</p>
<p>软床因为增加的重量又下陷了几分，亚修不怎么喜欢裹着睡衣睡觉，因此他像平时那样只穿着平角裤就钻进了英二的被窝，掀开被子的时候英二还因为热量的流失而像个小猫似的发出了抗议声。</p>
<p>“你最近有些任性啊，哥哥。”</p>
<p>亚修原本老实地在两人间留了些空隙出来，可英二不依不饶地蹭了过去，在他身边找了个舒服的姿势后眯着眼打算继续睡觉。亚修任由英二胡来，还不忘在嘴上调侃对方。</p>
<p>“……你还知道我是哥哥啊。”</p>
<p>听着耳边呓语般的牢骚，亚修的眼睑不受控制地抖了抖，而后他选择了沉默。他还记得马克斯的话。</p>
<p>你真的打算把一只鸟关进笼子里吗。他不肯怎么办。</p>
<p>如果他不肯可就麻烦了。</p>
<p>是啊。当时的他，心底有一道微弱的声音这样回答道。</p>
<p>用黄金做成鸟笼，把银器当做食盒，再用宝石和鲜花铺满地面，最后将绸缎系上那柔软的脖颈，这样他就会得到一只只为他唱歌的小鸟。但仅是这样幻想一番，无边的罪恶感便向他汹涌扑来，最后化成抽搐的胃痛使他弯下腰去。所以当他用着商量的口吻告诉英二这件事的时候， 是没有抱太大希望的，就算对方不同意，他也总能想到点别的什么办法。可是英二点头了，几乎是没有任何犹豫地。</p>
<p>我不想成为你的负担。黑发的男孩对他说。</p>
<p>他心中的白鹤在他面前弯下了颈子，将头探进了他为他制作的华丽项圈里。</p>
<p>他不可能比现在更幸福了。</p>
<p>虽然他知道，英二偶尔会眼神放空地望向窗外，英二没有提过，但亚修能读懂那种略显落寞的表情，因此他每晚回来的时候，总要想方设法带些什么，街角书店的漫画杂志、英二喜欢的零食点心、一捧价格昂贵的花束，就像是为了弥补心中的愧疚，他在英二面前愈发温顺了。他开始割裂自己，只有打开房门后听到那句熟悉的“欢迎回来”，亚修才觉得身上的戾气开始消散，血液再次开始流动，只有在英二身边，他才从恶鬼重新变成人了。</p>
<p>去年圣诞节的时候，英二给了他一只纸鹤，只有掌心那么大，有着尖尖的头和尖尖的尾巴和有棱有角的翅膀，轻得似乎没有重量。</p>
<p>这是“折り鶴”。英二向亚修解释。</p>
<p>是鸟吗。</p>
<p>不是普通的鸟，是仙鹤。小时候妈妈讲过的故事，男人因为妻子织的布可以卖出高价而贪婪地不断逼迫妻子织布，后来发现原来自己的妻子是曾经冬日里救过的仙鹤，而所谓的布都是仙鹤忍痛拔下自己的羽毛做成的，被发现真身的鹤伤心地离开了，男人又变得一无所有了。</p>
<p>那是他自作自受。</p>
<p>是吧。所以在我的国家，相传只要折一千只纸鹤就能实现一个愿望。</p>
<p>英二将纸鹤放进亚修手上，有些抱歉地笑了一下。</p>
<p>时间可能不够折一千只了，我先欠着你吧。</p>
<p>如果他们他们的世界可以换一番模样，他是不是也可以像个普通人那般，欠下身去亲吻对方因害羞而变红的脸颊，然后笑着喊他“夫人”，说不定最后还会被打，他可从没小看过英二的行动力。</p>
<p>亚修忽然想起了那只鹤。黑白色的，漂亮的鹤，它的羽毛很轻很软，带着毛绒绒的温度，就像那个人笑起来的样子。</p>
<p>他确确实实地，囚禁了一只鸟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……对不起。”</p>
<p>“……嗯？”英二迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看样子完全没搞明白亚修的意思。这样子才是真正要睡着的状态，亚修清楚得很，对方总是如此不擅与撒谎。</p>
<p>但他也撒谎了，所以他们扯平了。</p>
<p> “没什么，睡吧，晚安。”</p>
<p>他安静地看着身边的人再次陷入安眠。</p>
<p>如果这是他用尽一生的运气换来的宝物，那他已经足够幸福了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>